


A Midnight Swim

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Lake, Caught, F/M, First Time, Harry Potter - Freeform, Promiscuous Stiles Stilinski, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Viktor Invites Hermione down to the Black Lake, but he didn't tell her to bring a swimsuit





	A Midnight Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt1: 30 DAYS: Summer: Swimming (20pts)  
> Prompt2: Padfoots Promiscuous Prompts (200pts)  
>  -3k words,  
>  -3 quotes “Since when have we ever been friends?” “I can't feel my legs!” “It isn't what it looks like! Okay. Maybe it is.”  
>  -The Black Lake

Hermione kept her steps quick and quiet as she hustled through the tall grass under the relative protection of Harry's invisibility cloak. The fabric did much to protect her from any peeking eyes, yet did little to calm her nerves. She hadn't ever done this before, Hermione Granger had never been the kind of girl to sneak out of the dorms past curfew just to meet up with a boy. Yet here she was, finally breaking the school rules for a totally normal, non-life-threatening reason. She almost felt like a normal witch, maybe she wouldn't feel so left out next time Lavender and Pavarti were giggling about boys in the dorm.

But she still couldn't exactly talk about it. They would never believe her. Silly, bookish, boring Hermione who no boy would ever be interested in. After all they thought her a menace, with her constant corrections and the way she found their girl talk utterly boring and pointless. Even the boys in her class couldn't look past her frizzy hair and ink stained hands to see anything pretty about her, sometimes she wondered if they even realized she was a girl at all. 

Luckily she was a girl, and she had finally met a wizard that saw her as more than just some homework machine that could be begged until she spit out a perfect essay or nagged until she let them copy her answers during group work. Finally a wizard who loved that she was clever, and enjoyed her silent company in the library where they would hide in the stacks together avoiding the world and relentlessly seeking the knowledge their peers had no interest in. 

Now said wizard had wanted to meet her outside of the safety of the school library and her heart was beating so hard she was certain Viktor would hear the rapid thumps before he would even hear the crunch of the grass underneath her invisible steps. Her steps slowed as she approached the shore of the Black Lake, the ground was a little less even here, and the last thing she wanted to do was end up tripping over a pebble and ending their little secret meeting with a trip to the nurses office for a twisted ankle. 

It didn't take long to find him, he stood out from the darkness, a bunch of dim fairy lights summoned about the ground around him to illuminate the area. He whipped around quickly at her approach, wand out, eyes narrowing as he saw nothing in the darkness. Hermione froze in her steps, he wasn't handsome in the traditional way, his face was a bit too narrow, and his nose was somewhat crooked from taking so many bludgers and yet he was somehow the most attractive wizard she had ever seen. He had a determination in his gaze, and his shoulders were broad and showed just how strong he was.

“It's just me Viktor” She called out quietly, letting the invisibility cloak slip from her shoulders. The way he relaxed as she revealed herself brought a smile to her face. His whole demeanor changed, he no longer looked like a man expecting an attack, he looked like a man who had no worries or burdens. 

“I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up.” He commented a soft smile gracing his face as he walked up to approach her. Hands reaching out to brush the hair out of her face.

“I told you I would come, I never break a promise to my friends” She admonished softly. Leaning in to his touch. She always loved how affectionate he was. Constantly reaching out for her hands in the library, stroking his thumb along the tendons of her wrist when her hands would cramp up from exceeding the word count on her essays, gentle fingers brushing her wild curls from her face when they escaped her hair tie. He was always so gentle, something she hadn't expected from watching how her classmate interacted. They were all rough edges and brash bold actions while Viktor was all subtlety and patience always waiting for her to be comfortable before taking any action. 

 

“Since when have we ever been friends?” He asked playfully, his thumb gliding over her neck, where she was certain he would feel her heart working overdrive. Her face flushed in embarrassment, and she was certain she was a less than lovely shade of red. Perhaps friendship wasn't quite what they had, she certainly wouldn't feel this way with Harry or Ron. He laughed at her reaction, hands returning to her cheeks to force her gaze up to meet his own. “I'm joking, I am simply glad you are here.” He reaffirmed, hands finally reluctantly leaving her skin.

“So why are we here at the black lake, in the middle of the night Viktor? I'm sure we could have snuck you away from your fanclub without having to wait until they all fell asleep.” Hermione remarked glancing around at the barren shoreline. With exception to the magical balls of light Viktor hadn't appeared to have brought anything else, so she imagined a romantic picnic was out of the question. Although, with magic who knew what he was hiding. 

“Well, I figured an uninterrupted swim would be nice, and we both know my fans would never miss a chance to watch me swim, they wont even let me jog the lake in peace.” Viktor explained, gesturing towards the lake, the lake which was cold even at the very start of term.

“You must be kidding, Viktor its freezing!” Hermione admonished, balking at the thought of dipping a single toe in the frigid water of her schools water hazard. She felt her body shiver in sympathy at the mere thought of it.

“Well you see, it is much colder where I'm from, and we still enjoy swimming. There are ways to make sure we stay warm.” Viktor commented idly, a playful lilt in his voice as he finished his sentence. Hermione felt her face go warm immediately, she wasn't so naïve as to not realize what he was implying with that last comment. Maybe Viktor wasn't as subtle as she had always considered him. A laugh burst from her companion as he watched her reaction. 

“I mean magic of course. I will make the water warm.” He promised, the playful teasing voice vanishing again to make way for his normal soothing voice. Hermione watched as he pulled his wand from beneath his robe only to stick it directly in the water. Within seconds the formerly frosty water was steaming slightly into the night air. He turned back to look at her a soft smile on his face. “So would you care for a swim?” He asked, his face hopeful.

“Viktor I didn't bring a suit.” It actually pained her to say it. He was the sweetest wizard she had ever met and it felt as though she was letting him down. But she certainly hadn't expected a swim when he asked her to meet him at the lake. 

“It's alright, I didn't either” And the playful voice was back, along with those soft hands gently rubbing the length of neck, silently asking for permission for more contact. And in that moment Hermione made a decision, she could trust Viktor, the boy who had never been anything but a gentleman and the boy who always made sure she never felt pressured or harassed. She could just imagine Cormac getting her to the lake and wining the second she showed hesitation, or Ron telling her she was no fun the second she mentioned being cold. But here was Viktor only letting things go as far as she was willing to go.

“Well, I suppose if you will make sure I stay warm.” Hermione mumbled out, sounding less brave than she felt. Still she was a gryffindor, she could be brave, especially seeing the way his smile beamed at her response. With shaky hands she reached down to begin pulling at her jumped before his hands reached down to stop her grip. 

“You are nervous, let me go first.” Viktor added before pulling his hands away, and she was grateful, she was nervous. What if he finally saw her and realized how plain she was, what if the clothes came off and he finally saw her the way all of her classmates did. He didn't break eye contact as he began unfastening his robe, tossing it to the group as she watched. She glanced away as he began pulling his shirt over his head. “No, I want you to see me.” He commented stopping his actions until she turned to face him again. 

With enough self assurance to make Godric Gryffindor blush he continued stripping, pulling his shirt up slowly and savoring her reaction as she watched more flesh become exposed. His stomach was one thing, she had seen Harry and Ron without shirts before, even a few neighborhood boys but seeing the pants come down was another. Hermione was sure she would be red forever as she watched him shuck his trousers down his legs leaving him In only his undershorts. He truly was a good looking man and for a second Hermione almost understood why so many girls followed him around all day. He was exquisite, and letting him go first was a horrible mistake, there was no way she could compare to him.

“Ok, my turn I guess.” Hermione whispered out, her hands shaking even harder than they had been. She could feel tears burning in her eyes, he would see now, just like everyone else did. His fingers were suddenly on her cheeks and her eyes snapped open, she hadn't even realized she had closed them. 

“Its ok, Its ok, you don't have to” Viktor reassured. His mostly nude body so close to hers she could feel the heat radiating from his body. And she felt even more foolish then, her sweet Viktor would never judge her the way all the stupid boys from Hogwartz would. She was a gryffindor, she could be brave, she could be brave for him.

“I want to.” hermione said, this time sounding more sure of herself, even as Viktor glanced at her so unsure, worry lacing his features as though everything were about to fall apart between them. And she couldn't help but want to comfort him. Without giving herself time to doubt herself she got up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The first kiss they shared, and the act itself seemed to shock him enough to loosen his hold on her face.

“The cloak, use the cloak. I don't have to see you. Use the cloak and come join me in the water.” He whispered, breath ghosting across her face. And she met his eyes again as he stepped back away from her, his bare feet making gentle splashes in the water as he gave her the space she needed, whether she wanted to join him or flee back to the safety of the castle. She watched him enter the water, a small nod of his head gave her all the encouragement she needed. He was a good man, and she didn't need to worry. 

Bending over she retrieved the cloak from where she had abandoned it on the ground. With a violent toss she quickly covered herself her to toe and immediately felt safer beneath the soft fabric. Here he couldn't see her flaws or imperfections, now he couldn't even see the terror she knew her face must be expressing. She was truly hidden, and she took that moment to collect herself and watch her companion. When he was finally shoulder deep in the water she began to move. Awkwardly rumaging around beneath the cloak to remove her clothes without letting anything slip past the edges of the garment into view. When she was down to just her underwear she began to move towards the water.

The gentle swish of water drew Viktors glance back to her location, even though she knew he couldn't see anything. And his soft smile encouraged her further into the water, pulling up the cloak as she entered the water to keep from drenching the fabric. About a foot from Viktor she pulled the cloak away completely tossing it to shore before she could change her mind and use it to hide again. 

“I'm glad you trust me.” Viktor whispered, stepping forward to close the small gap between them. Pulling one of her hands from the water and pressing a soft kiss to her palm. 

“I really shouldn't have, you promised to keep me warm and I can't feel my legs!” Hermione rebuked, finally feeling playful now that there was no turning back. He looked confused for a moment, likely a slight language gap while he struggled to decode her words. Before a playful smirk lit up his face.

“Well, I would never break a promise to such a lovely lady! What can I do to keep you warm?” He was playful too, and yet always left the ball in her court, always let her decide how fast to take things. Hermione was grateful and yet now she almost wished he would take some initiative, she wasn't sure how far she wanted to go. 

“Well, what could you possibly do to keep me warm Mr Krum?” She asked hoping he would take the hint and make the first move. Her bravery could only get her so far when it came to something she was so inexperienced with. He closed the gap between them completely and pressing their bodies together. Between the warm water and the heat of his flesh she doubted there was any chance of her ever being cold again. She doubted he could possibly make her feel warmer and yet was immediately ready to revoke that thought as his mouth collided with hers. 

This was not the quick rushed kiss she stole from him earlier, nor was this the sloppy energetic kisses she watched her classmates share, this was all-consuming and passionate. This was a kiss that stole the breath from her lungs and warmed her body to the point of boiling. A kiss that if she could turn into words she would say were “You are mine.” No books had ever prepared her for this, the romance novels her mother favored compared kisses to fireworks, but this was like a patronus wrapping itself around her soul and making her feel whole. 

Finally needing breath they parted, his eyes watching hers carefully as though waiting for some sign that his kiss wasn't perfect, as if she hadn't enjoyed every second of it, or that she wasn't hoping he would kiss her like that again and again even if it meant they were stuck in this lake for the rest of their lives. 

“Well, as lovely as that was Viktor, I'm still pretty cold. So maybe you'll just have to try harder to keep your promise” Hermione goaded. Eager to both erase the worry from his features and encourage him to take action, whatever that action may be.

He needed no more invitation to take her up on her offer. Pressing against her even more firmly than she had imagined was possible. Truly who knew a sport on broomsticks could make a man so good at holding on to someone. His lips met hers again for a brief kiss before working their way to the edge of her mouth and down the slope of her throat. Hermione whined against his forehead, she had seen the marks on her roomates throat before to know what he was doing but she had never expected it to feel so good. 

The marks had always seemed so unsightly and the way they kissed Hermione imagined it had probably been awkward and uncomfortable to receive them, but with viktors lips, and tongue, and teeth working her neck in tandem she certainly wouldn't mind if her entire neck was that ghastly shade of purple so often flaunted by the older girls in tiny splotches. Eager to return the favor she pulled away, his lips detaching with a slight pop as he lost suction. He looked about ready to apologize until she lunged forward and began attacking his neck with equal fervor. She may have never done this before but she had always been praised as a quick learner. 

He moaned into her mass of curls as she eagerly worked his neck, trying to imitate his actions as best she could, wanting to make him feel as good as he made her feel. A gentle nudge against the top of her panties caused her to pause her ministrations. His slightly reddened skin leaving her mouth as she paused the assess the situation and he froze to see if she asked him to stop. 

“May I?” The words were so soft she barely heard them, but he asked and he was waiting for an answer. Ball in her court, and now more than ever. If she didn't answer she knew everything would stop now. They would redress and head to their respective dorms, they would meet up in the library again after classes and never mention this. There was absolutely no pressure, and more than ever Hermione felt like a silly little girl for ever being nervous in the first place. 

“How else are we going to keep warm?” Hermione asked, confident eyes meeting his questioning ones. And in a true show of bravery she reached down between them and pushed the tops of his boxer shorts down, before tentatively grabbing at the rigid piece of flesh between them.

Strong arms grasped her own bottoms and pulled down, she could feel them tearing beneath the water and sinking to the bottom before those same strong arms lifted her up to settle against his waist, her legs looping around his hips for balance. She could feel him nestled against her, so close and so warm. But before she could focus on the closeness of their most intimate parts his lips were on hers again. Demanding her full attention and focus and draining any remaining doubts she had. 

It was with a particularly skilled swipe of his tongue that he made his move finally adjusting himself to properly penetrate the young witch. She yelped against his mouth, the sudden surprise of entry catching her off guard. But his mouth went back to work quickly. Capturing her lips again in an elaborate dance to distract her as he eased his way completely inside. 

She felt herself adjusting around him, sweet gentle Viktor who she knew was going as slow as possibly to ensure he didn't hurt her. And although uncomfortable she couldn't find it in herself to care as long as he kept kissing her like this. Finally upon bottoming out he let out a long groan, and more than anything she wanted to hear him make that noise again.

Letting the flowerly words of her mothers romance novels guide her she began rocking against him, hips sliding against hips as he held her close. The noises leaving his throat were like music to her ears and motivated her to keep moving. One of his hands left her thigh to move between their bodies and stroke the sweet spot just above where their bodies met, and suddenly she understood why her classmates were doing this. A loud moan burst free from her throat as his fingers stroked in tandem with her hip thrusts. 

Everything was beyond warm now, her body was on fire and working its way to something brand new and exciting. Everything was coiling up, like a spring about to snap and Hermione couldn't wait to go over the edge. She wasn't sure what to expect but she knew it was coming, and with one last roll of her hips she was collapsing around him, a keening wail spilling from her lips as her muscles clenched around him. She could feel him continue the thrusting on his own as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Moments later she could feel him spasm inside of her, his own groan of contentment released into the silent night air as he came undone within her. 

A quick glance at his face had her let out a small giggle, he had never looked so peaceful in all the times they had spent together. 

“Exactly what is going on here?” The voice cracked out in the silent air shocking the two lowers out of their eye-lock as they caught sight of Professor Snape eying them with utter disdain from the shoreline.

“It isn't what it looks like! Okay. Maybe it is.” Viktor blurted out, quickly releasing Hermione and putting himself between her and her teacher. 

“Well it looks like Miss Granger is out after curfew, so that will be 30 points from gryffindor, I recommend heading back to your dormitory before anybody else catches you breaking any school rules.” A quick glance down at the shoreline and the clothes littering the ground assured the two teens that he knew exactly what was happening and yet the dour professor turned and began briskly walking away from the scene.

With a great burst of speed, Hermione fled from the water rushing to the shore and covering herself with the cloak. Before scrambling on the ground to collect her garments.

“Hermione, I am so sorry, I didn't think the teachers would patrol out here!” Viktor exclaimed, pulling up his boxers as he emerged from the water. Eyes scanning the shoreline for any more visitors. 

With a small smile Hermione popped her head out from under the cloak and shimmied back into her trousers. “Its ok Viktor, I had a nice swim!” and with a quick peck to his lips she covered herself back up and began her mad-dash back to the common room. It really had been a nice swim.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda just word vomit to get back into writing. Obviously un-betad because I haven't been active since Livejournal was a thing


End file.
